


King of the Castle

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They've come to a rather joking agreement about their relationship. At least in bed.





	King of the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Fire Emblem Fates, Xander/Ryoma: dominance - it doesn't matter who tops, it's still the same great sex."

Xander was the one who had said it, months ago, ostensibly pinned on a futon in Castle Shirasagi. He'd had a handful of Ryoma's hair at the time, though, and admittedly was having a bit of fun at the apparent turnabout--

'Of course I'll let the king be king in his own castle.'

He'd had to get creative with his cravat the following day. 

Xander hadn't regretted it at all. 

But months had passed, treaties puzzled over, trade agreements drafted... Neither Krakenburg nor Shirasagi were their only meeting places, but those mattered little...

They were in Krakenburg now. 

Ryoma was beneath him, stripped of his flamboyant official attire, with his eyes closed and his hands tightly gripping the blankets on Xander's bed. This seemed to be Ryoma's favorite part-- Xander had noticed this one of the first times they'd ended up in bed. And, well, he wasn't going to hesitate to make sure Hoshido's king was shown suitable hospitality. 

Xander continued the slow motion of his fingers, two of them curled, two pressed deep into Ryoma, stroking and then pulling back, thrusting deeper to repeat. He purposely didn't brush against Ryoma's prostate each time, instead making Ryoma wait. Those little groans were lovely; Xander could tell that Ryoma was trying to bite them back. 

He rubbed his thumb almost absently on the soft skin behind Ryoma's scrotum as well, though he offered no other contact aside from occasionally reaching with his other hand to circle the tip of Ryoma's cock, dipping into the pre-come that never quite seemed to stop forming and spreading it just a bit while stroking at Ryoma's foreskin. 

Ryoma never begged. But Xander could tell from the little shivers in his legs that Ryoma was getting desperate. Xander was far more patient; Ryoma always rushed. It was always enjoyable, either way. 

Xander drew his fingers back and shifted, pushing Ryoma's legs up and apart more. Now Ryoma's eyes opened; his smile could only be called impatient. Xander didn't need any further encouragement. He pressed the tip of his own cock at Ryoma's entrance and thrust deeply, barely pausing even as Ryoma shuddered. 

Now Ryoma moved his hands, gripping himself and stroking hard as Xander thrust. It was a beautiful sight- Ryoma sliding a hand over his own cock, showing Xander just what he liked. Xander thrust harder and deeper, faster, his own voice mingling with Ryoma's... 

Ryoma came first, white streaking his chest and stomach. Xander closed his eyes for a moment, nearly overwhelmed, but it was still too much. Ryoma's body shook around him and pulled him into a burning orgasm as he managed a final few thrusts into Ryoma's body. 

His mouth was on Ryoma's a moment later, kissing him, as Ryoma tangled his own hands up and into Xander's hair. They'd both need a good bath once they felt like moving again... 

And Xander would still be king there, too.


End file.
